1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to merchandising display assemblies and, more particularly, to a merchandising display structure which is securable to a vertical support surface and which includes an elongated display member attached to one or more horizontally extending members and being spaced a distance from the vertical support, the display member being capable of supporting volumes of smaller sized merchandise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelving structures and related display units for displaying merchandise are a common sight in any type of store or commercial establishment. The desire of any merchant is and always has been to maximize the available shelf or display capacity within the limited confines of the store. Vertically extending pegboard surfaces are particularly effective for displaying small, high volume merchandise on hooks and other horizontally extending fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,415, issued to Radek, teaches a cantilever merchandise support including an article supporting hanger bar or bracket which is adapted to be attached to a perforated board or panel by a plurality of legs extending from a mounting plate. The hanger bar or bracket portion is in each instance an integrally formed single piece which is mounted to extend outwardly from the vertical surface and upon which the merchandise is supported. The disadvantage of cantilevered merchandise supports such as those taught by Radek is that their merchandise carrying capacity is limited to the bar or bracket portion. The axial length which such supports extend is likewise limited such that they are unable to utilize to any great extent the air space extending from the pegboard or other surface for displaying merchandise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,954, issued to Merl, discloses an adjustable display arm assembly securable to a vertical support structure which includes a pair of nesting segments selectively adjustable at longitudinal positions to establish an overall length of the display arm. The Merl device is somewhat of an improvement over Radek in that the display arm can be extended outward a greater horizontal distance, however its merchandise carrying ability is still limited to the display arm itself and it does not include any additional bracketry for carrying large volumes of merchandise.